


In the Alley

by crayright



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Power Bottom Jack, R76 Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayright/pseuds/crayright
Summary: Hard. Fast. Public. Just the way Reyes hated to admit he liked it.





	In the Alley

"Jack...Jack! Jack!"

"Ahhh fuck! Your dick feels so good inside me!"

He is a well known terrorist. He drained the life from his victims' bodies. He was the stuff of nightmares! An actual Wraith!

Now, though? Now he was just Gabe. The man that writhed underneath an old soldier. The man that stared wide-eyed at the street from the dark alley they hid in.

And the old soldier on top of him just loved to remind him of the fact that anyone could see them. Even as he brutally bounced and rocked on his cock.

"Jack, please! Please!"

"Please what, Gabe? Please let you go out into the street? So that you could be seen by the whole world with your dick hard and leaking? Oh fuck, Gabe. I bet you would come untouched the moment someone calls to you. Would you come if someone actually saw you? Saw you so fucking desperate?"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Gabriel clamped his mouth shut instantly. He was getting too loud!

Jack was the one with a dick up his ass! Why was  _he_ so calm and confident?!

"Come on, Gabe! Fucking scream! Let someone know we're here! Oh fuck! There! Come on, Gabe! Fucking put your back into it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh god, yes! There! There! Right fucking there!"

Gabriel bucked into Jack's ass, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Over and over again. Oh God, he felt so warm and tight!

"J-Jack! Please! I'm so close! Please!"

"Come on! Fucking come inside me! Fuck! FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH!"

Gabe grabbed his lover's hips and fucked him through his orgasm. He loved Jack's face when he came. The way his eyes flutter shut and the way he bites the left side of his bottom lip. Fuck, it was so hot!

"Better hurry, Gabe. Pretty sure I yelled loud enough to alert someone. Someone will catch us, Gabriel."

Fuck! In the heat of Jack's orgasm, he had forgotten just where they were! Out in the open! In an Alley! Right near the street! Fuck! Someone was coming! He could hear the footsteps!

He buried his dick as far as he could up Jack's ass as he came. Jack let out a moan and Gabe came with a silent scream. He grabbed his face out of reflex, his climax almost overwhelming.

 

 

 

 

It was good the old soldier got them out of there as soon as they both came down from their high. The moment they were in the clear, someone did walk to the alley to check on the noise. Just the realization of it got Gabe's cock twitching in interest...


End file.
